Concrete Angel
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: How much longer can one endure abuse?


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki and the song, 'Concrete Angel' belongs to Martina McBride, although I have changed the 'she' to 'he' to make more sense with the one shot.

**Title**

Concrete Angel

**Summary**

How much longer can one endure abuse?

**.**

_He walks to school with the lunch he packed__  
__Nobody knows what he's holding back__  
__Wearing the same dress he wore yesterday__  
__He hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

This self hatred won't fade; it only continues to grow consuming me with fear, pain and doubt. No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to see the light. Everything around me is falling apart into a world of pitch black. How much longer can I endure this? How many bruises must I keep hidden? How much blood must seep out these wounds?

_The teacher wonders but he doesn't ask__  
__It's hard to see the pain behind the mask__  
__Bearing the burden of a secret storm__  
__Sometimes he wishes he was never born_

I wish someone would help me, but I'm afraid to ask. If I voice my thoughts out aloud I'll be in trouble and the beatings will become more severe. More tears, more bruises and more blood. Pain. Constant pain that never fades, but I never express it in fear my secret will be discovered. I don't want to suffer, but the threats keep me silent. Sometimes... sometimes I wish I would just die then this agony would finally end.

_Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone__  
__In a world that he can't rise above__  
__But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place__  
__Where he's loved concrete angel_

If there is a God out there please answer this: why must I endure this torment? What did I do to deserve this? Again I mask my emotions as I brace myself for another beating. My dreams, my hopes and my goals will never be achieved, but I cling on to hope that someday someone will set me free.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night__  
__The neighbours hear but they turn out the light__  
__A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate__  
__When morning comes it will be too late_

A sharp smack to the head and I instantly fall to the ground, crying and cowering. This only angers him more and he hits me once again, this time harder causing my fragile body to tremble. My neighbours hear the cries of pain, but they simply ignore my desperate cries for help. More tears flow down my cheeks and I try to stop them flowing, but they continue to come. Soon my shirt is drenched in wet tears and blood. I have been rejected and the Grim Reaper will pay me a visit soon to claim another lost soul.

_Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone__  
__In a world that he can't rise above__  
__But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place__  
__Where he's loved concrete angel_

As my tips of my finger touch the steel surface of the blade, a single tear travels down my cheek. My hand tightens and I bring the blade in front of my chest, ready to plunge it through the flesh. More tears slide down my cheeks. Here it ends. No more... no more hate. No more blood to shed.

_A statue stands in a shaded place__  
__An angel boy with an upturned face__  
__A name is written on a polished rock__  
__A broken heart that the world forgot_

And here my story of abuse ends. No more pain. No more tears. No more wounds to hide. No more emotions to mask. I'm free, free of living, free of pain. A world of black overcomes me, and I fall to the floor. Everlasting peace.

_Through the wind and the rain he stands hard as a stone__  
__In a world that he can't rise above__  
__But his dreams give him wings and he flies to a place__  
__Where he's loved concrete angel_

In the middle of a graveyard stands a tombstone resting upon the highest point of the hill. The words 'Brooklyn Kingston' are carved into the hard stone. Today the locals mourn the loss of an angel.

.

So I finally decided to write another angst story (albeit a short one), this time focusing on child abuse. Child abuse is horrific and should be stopped. Enough said.


End file.
